Now I'm Coming Home
by rippingtidalwaves
Summary: Joe Liebgott finally makes it home to the reader. They communicate their feelings in ways the few written letters exchanged between them could not. (Liebgott x self-insert)
**Disclaimer** : This is a work of fiction based on the series portrayal by Ross McCall. This is in no way to disrespect the real Joseph Liebgott.

It's around 11 o'clock at night and Y/N was getting ready for bed. She had brushed her teeth, changed into her nightgown, and turned off all the lights in the house.

She was exhausted. After spending the entire day working on her schoolwork and studying, Y/N was happy to finally sink into her comfortable mattress with the warm blankets wrapped tightly around her body all snuggly like a cocoon. Before she knew it, she had dozed off.

Moments later, she'd awoken to a strange sensation that she was being watched. A thief, perhaps?

At first, she chose to ignore it, not even opening her eyes and trying to go back to sleep. However, the feeling persisted, so with a lump in her throat, she slowly cracked her eyelids apart, fearing whatever she's find herself face to face with.

It was difficult to make out at first, as her vision was blurry and the only light in the room was coming from the moonlight through a window on the wall, but once her eyes adjusted, Y/N could only see a man sat on the edge of the bed not too far from her.

The only parts of his body that the moonlight cast its shine on were his neck up to the bottom of his lower lip.

Upon getting a clearer image of this person, she could feel tears well up in her eyes.

"Joe...?" she finally whispered.

Was the fatigue playing with her mind? And worse: her feelings?

For those rare occasions when her academic life wasn't weighing on her shoulders, she thought endlessly about her boyfriend of several years, Joseph Liebgott.

She would replay the events of the day he broke the news to her that he was joining the Army as a Paratrooper over and over in her mind. Y/N had felt so heartbroken, but vowed to stay strong and support the man she loves. Not that she didn't think about him when she was swamped with her own responsibilities. Sometimes on her toughest days, she'd cry and wish Joe was there to console her.

Understandably, she's fly into hysterics when she didn't receive a letter from him in months, thinking he'd been horribly injured... and possibly dead.

In the slightly high, familiar voice she'd long to hear, came the words, "Hello, sweetheart."

The smile that never fails to melt her heart had spread across his face as Y/N gasped and sat up in her bed, her knees to her chest with her hand over her mouth.

Desperate to prove this was the long-awaited return, she leaned over to the lamp on the bedside table and switched it on.

The hot tears trailed down her cheeks as she laid eyes upon her lover.

He was wearing an olive green uniform with a matching Garrison cap, a Screaming Eagle patch stitched on the upper arm of his sleeve. His sweet, brown eyes looked tired and worn, yet looking into them still made Y/N blush.

The meek and astonished girl opened her mouth, the words failing to come out. So Joe sat closer to her and touched her knee.

"I told you I'd make it," his voice broke a little.

His girl assumed he was falling apart after all he's been through-sleeping in foxholes, running from bullets, feeling like your life's constantly in danger.

All of that and she could only manage to say one thing: "I wish I was there with you, Joe."

A short burst of laughter broke out from his grin. "Trust me, you really wouldn't have wanted to," he was most likely thinking. And she couldn't blame him.

She'll never understand what happened in Europe, and as much as she herself dreaded death (as absurd as that can be for a twenty-something), she was convinced she'd do it just for him.

He gave her knee a light squeeze. "I'd never wish any of that on you."

More tears flowed to her jawline, landing onto her collarbone. She jumped a little, feeling his lips against hers as his hand gripped her cheek.

She repositioned herself so that her legs were folded under her with her heels pushing into the flesh of her ass.

Joe took this opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her onto his lap, her legs straddling the sides of his thighs.

They kissed heavily, his hands on her bare shoulders, moving down to the curves of her bottom.

Y/N tilted his head up to keep his face accessible. She planted kisses all over his face and neck, removing the cap that rested atop his head that concealed most of his hair.

Setting it aside, she couldn't help but smile cheekily at the trimmed, dark locks her fingers went through. "Can't do much with this while you're down there."

Without looking up from his taking in every detail of her body, he bit his lip and chuckled before he continued to lock lips with her again. He pulled her nightgown over her ass with one hand and dug his fingers into the skin with the other before giving it a firm spank.

"Mm!" Y/N gasped into his mouth.

She could feel herself getting wet between her legs. So much so that she was sure that it was seeping to the crotch of his pressed pants.

Feeling the warmth of her heightened arousal against his body, Joe was starting to feel the tightness gathering in his groin.

She moaned as her folds rubbed were slightly parted by his erection, memories of the last time they'd made love flooding over her like a euphoric wave.

He cupped her breasts in his hands and squeezed them together, her nipples already peaking through the fabric.

There was nothing he loved more than turning her on-her breasts becoming perky, the bright shade of her cheeks as her face flushed, her womanhood getting wet, her lips swelling from all the kissing... but most of all? Her. The woman he trusted and cared about immensely (something he tries to show her every chance he gets). Coming back to her from the hell he's been through was enough to keep him sane.

But most of all, the desire they held for one another, being apart for years with barely any letters, no phone calls or physical contact...

"So how many girls you slept with over there?" Y/N partially joked.

It wasn't that she didn't trust him. She was always insecure and never content with what she had, making it difficult at times for Joe to convince her that she's perfect in his eyes. The stories she'd hear about men cheating on their significant other while they're at war was enough to get her worried.

He would've blown her off once it became apparent that this would be a regular thing, as he found this kind of behavior exhausting and off putting, but he'd fallen so hard for her (much to his mother's chagrin, as she preferred a Jewish girl for her son instead of an on-and-off Catholic). The more he was with Y/N, the more he grew to love every bit her, good and bad.

Liebgott continued to massage her breasts and looked up to meet her gaze. "None, sweetie. Unless you count that sexy photo of yours I've jerked off to whenever I was in the showers alone."

She bit her lip and put her forehead against his. He caught her lips with his before adding, "I'd never turn my back on my woman."

The photograph he spoke of was the one he took of her a few nights before he left. She was standing in front of her vanity, wearing nothing but one of Liebgott's white dress shirts. With her long hair over her bare back, it looked as if he had taken the picture in the midst of her getting undressed. Her breasts were shown on the mirror's reflective surface along with a slight peak of her privates and her bottom jutted out towards the camera, almost like she was about to bend over. On the back of the picture, she'd written something to the effect of "All for you... Forever yours, Y/N" followed by a red lipstick kiss mark-a reminder of how much he loved seeing not just her wearing lipstick, but also when it's smeared after having a heated make out session or going down on him.

He carried two pictures of her the entire time he'd been overseas: this one (which was obviously kept in the back cover pocket of a small notebook he barely used) and a portrait of them together sitting on the porch steps of their house, him smiling at her laughing. This was always tucked in his coat pockets, so he could pull it out and remember that he-probably unlike a few guys on the platoon-had someone to go home to. Someone to soothe the emotional scares he'd gotten and give their unconditional love to him.

She unbuttoned his blazer and undid his necktie, hastily removing them from his body and kissing his cheeks and neck. He picked her up by her thighs and stood up to set her back down on the bed before taking the rest of his clothes off, down to his boxers.

Moving back to the center if the bed with her elbows, Y/N lied down and squeezed her breasts together. She purred as her hands reached down to rub herself over her satin sleep attire.

Joe hovered on top of her and kissed her on the lips hard. He slipped his hands along the lace lining of the low cut neckline of her dress, bringing chills along her back. His mouth moved down to her neck and shoulders, planting open mouth kisses along her skin. To her surprise, he ripped the clothing in two, his lips now wrapped around one nipple while his thumb and index finger pinched the other.

"Oh..." Y/N giggled a little at the spontaneity.

He switched breasts, this time cupping underneath both of them while sucking and kissing the other one. The remaining parts of her nightgown were also torn apart the further he moved down.

"Wow," he smirked upon discovering that she wasn't wearing any panties. Not even the lace thong he loved to see hugging her curves.

He put his face right between her legs and ate her out, his tongue parting the wet folds as he licked in and out of her hole.

Y/N threw her legs up in the air and let out a moan. She grabbed a handful of the covers as he kissed her labia and traced the opening SLOWLY from the bottom all the way to the top with his tongue.

"God, Joe!" her chin pointed to the ceiling.

He flicked the tip of his tongue against her clit before putting his lips around it like he did her nipples. While he lapped up her juices, he gently slipped his middle finger inside her.

The more she moaned, the faster he pumped it in and out if her vagina. He was about to slide another finger through, but felt her insides tensing up, so he just fingered her more while increasing the speed of his tongue on her clit.

She bucked her hips as her orgasm sprang all throughout her body, even making her legs shake under Joe's firm grip on her thighs.

After catching her breath, he'd taken a step back against the cold wall to give himself to her. She kissed his lips first, her hands resting on his shoulders, before leaving light kisses on his neck, chest and abs.

He spotted a playful look in her eyes as she kept eye contact throughout the short time she got on her knees and slipped his boxers down.

"Oh my God," her sight flickered towards his member, which nearly poked her nose.

She used to think that he packed a lot for someone so skinny. That was before he was shipped out to Toccoa. After all that extensive training and carrying heavy weapons on his person, Joe had gotten leaner. Not only that, but he appeared... bigger in other places.

Without further hesitation, Y/N started stroking him with one hand, using the other to feel his balls. She finally took him into her mouth slowly while looking up at him.

"Oh fuck," Joe huskily groaned.

His lover took pleasure in this, as she kept sucking him off. She'd spit on the base to lube him up, jerking his dick in circular motions with both hands.

Seeing the pre-cum seeping out from the head, Y/N blushed. "It's been so long, baby."

He glanced at the vanity mirror as she blew him faster, holding down his length with her plump lips. A choking sound escaped her mouth, earning a low moan from Liebgott, along with watching her head bob up and down his manhood, her curly locks moving with it.

She stood up and put her hands on the back of his neck, kissing him deeply.

"I want to know how much you fucking missed me," she begged against his lips.

With that, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forcefully while lifting her on to the bed, her back against the sheets with Joe on top of her.

He gently slid his throbbing member between her wet folds until he'd entered her completely. Y/N reached down to rub her clit as he pulled out slowly. She'd stop playing with her clit when Joe suddenly slammed back into her. She gasped at the sensation she felt between her legs.

Now he thrusted in and out of her with full force, looking at his reflection and what was only seen of hers: vines of dark hair draped over the edge of the bed, her legs forming a V-shape with him in the middle, and her arms around his neck.

"Oh... fuck!" Y/N breathlessly moaned.

He looked down into her eyes as one end of his lips tugged upwards before going faster and harder. Upon feeling the firm grip of her walls, he swore he could've came right then and there.

"You gonna cum for me, baby?" Liebgott asked.

She was drowning in a pool of sexual pleasure, rendering her unable to speak for a few seconds. All she could do was nod and put her hand over his cheek.

He used his thumb over her clit to heighten her orgasm, then pulled out of her so she could squirt.

After the liquid gushed from her, he traced her opening with his tip. Eager to keep going, he pushed himself back between her folds, causing her to squirm a little. Through her labored breathing, she told him, "Joe, give me a second," which he gladly granted.

"Didn't think you'd like it that much," she added humorously, kissing his mouth and pushing him back.

"Can you blame me?" he gave his length a few strokes, watching Y/N position herself over him, her legs parted for him.

"You're right," she shrugged. "For someone who hasn't gotten any for years now, you'd be sleeping with any beautiful girl in a heartbeat."

He sensed another feeling of slight discomfort within her. She didn't really believe he'd have sex with a random civilian to relieve his urges, right?

"The only beautiful girl I'm putting myself into is you, Y/N," he smirked and winked.

She blushed and let his hard cock part her walls again slowly. "Promise?"

Once he'd made it all the way inside her, he moaned. "I promise."

Y/N smiled and began riding him.

"Mm... Just as I remember it," Joe's eyes surveyed her body going up and down his member.

Swaying her hips rhythmically, Y/N asked playfully, "Is it?"

He ran his hands down her sides, holding her hips still as he pushed himself aggressively in and out of her. "Yeah, only now it's so much better!"

Putting her hands over his pecs, all she could think about was the fact that she couldn't get enough of him. His long, hard, throbbing cock plunged deep inside her wet pussy. The way he filled her up, fucking her and loving every minute if it... only excited Y/N more.

She stuck her ass out and went as hard as she could, her breasts bouncing, their skin clapping, the headboard of the bed banging against the wall.

"Lieb!" she threw her head back.

"Du bist so verdammt heiß!" he bit his lip and dug his fingers into her hips.

This was enough to bring Y/N to her second climax. He let out a suppressed moan as she came all over his cock.

"Get on your stomach and stick your ass up," Joe sat up and kissed her neck.

She did as she was told, lying down in the middle of the bed facing down, bending her knees to spread her legs and hold her bottom up.

He got on his knees behind her, sliding his erection between her cheeks and over her anus before abruptly entering her vagina and banging his hips against her ass.

"L-Liebgott...," Y/N breathed into a mound of crumpled bed sheets as she clutched at the edge of the bed with one hand.

He pounded her faster, the bed springs erratically squeaking underneath them, their grunting getting louder and their hearts racing.

She arched her back and lifted her head to watch Joe in the mirror. As he maintained his rhythmic thrusting, he was grabbing her hips as if his life depended on it. Sweat was glistening on his chest and face, his once neatly parted hair sticking to his forehead. He licked his lips and groaned the deeper he got in. When he saw her looking at him in the mirror, he smirked again.

As she neared an orgasm, it was as if every sound was the only thing she could sense: the bed scraping of the bottom of the bed's legs against the wooden floor, their heavy breathing and sounds of pleasure, the clinking of his dog tags against each other the more he went, their skin clapping...

"Oh... Uh... Uh! UUUUH!" Y/N squealed

"Stay down, baby, I'm gonna fucking... AUGH!" Liebgott pulled out of her and rapidly jerked his cock, his voice shaking slightly as he grunted and shot his load all over her lower back and ass.

The minute his length left her, her legs shook, almost unsteadying her. She got goosebumps upon feeling his juices covering her. So warm and so sweet. She shook her ass seductively and looks back at him.

He laughed a little and gave it a light smack. "Baby, you're so fucking hot."

"No, Lieb, you are!" Y/N giggled and bit her lip.

He leaned over and turned her head to face him over her shoulder. They shared a long, passionate kiss before getting under the blanket and cuddling. She was his little spoon with his strong arms wrapped around her body, one around her waist and the other around her chest, his hand having a firm hold on her breast.

"Aren't you gonna have a smoke?" she teased, as he usually left her tangled in the covers after sex to smoke a cigarette by the window, not even bothering to put his boxers or pants back on. (This amused her especially when they went on a getaway together, spending a night at a hotel where they'd gotten a room with a balcony. He did the usual routine, standing outside completely naked.)

He brushed his nose over the back of her neck and kissed under her hairline.

"I'm too tired right now," his normally squeaky voice lilting, yet still keeping the playfulness. "What with that workout we just had!"

Y/N smiled a little, "At least it's not boot camp."

That earned her a chuckle and kiss on the cheek. "You and I both know which one I'd rather be doing."

They closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. Together again. And together they'll remain for as long as those years they'd spent missing each other.


End file.
